


Bad Kisser

by TheSaioumaShipper



Series: Truth and Lies [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Kokichi always tells Shuichi he's a bad kisser. Shuichi wants to improve so he can make Kokichi happy, so he asks Kaede for help, who suggests they could practice kissing.Things don't go as smoothly as they hoped
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Truth and Lies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Bad Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, if someone took a shot every time I made someone blush in these, they'd be drunk by the end of the story.
> 
> The next story is going to be a lemon, but I won't be publishing it until after Kokichi's birthday. I already have another lemon in the works that will be published on his birthday, so I won't be posting any more Saiouma until his birthday. Just 10 more days!
> 
> Edit: I didn't like the "good ending," so I merged the alternate ending with the story. This way is so much better

**Shuichi's POV**

We pulled away from each other. Kokichi giggled and booped my nose. "You're such a bad kisser."

He always said that.

We'd been stuck in this hellhole for almost a year now and for three of those months, Kokichi and I have been a couple. It wasn't long enough a few things, but I'd thought I'd be better at kissing by now.

"Sorry, Kokichi." I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed. Kokichi just giggled. "Come on, it's okay, you'll get better! You wanna try again?" Blushing slightly, I nodded.

The liar pulled me down a little and stood on his toes. "Turn your head a little when you get closer, okay?" I nodded and lean down, gently pressing my lips on his. _'Am I doing this right?'_ I thought. But just as I was about to pull away, Kokichi wrapped his arms around my head and kissed me roughly.

I panicked, but couldn't move since his grip on me was tight. After a moment, Kokichi pulled away with a pout. "That was a little fast, Saihara-chan." My eyes widened a bit. "But, you're the one-" "The one who started it? That's true." He looked me in the eyes and smirked, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"But in the end, you're the one in control. I trust you to be able to finish off the kiss." My face was still red as I glanced away.

Kokichi giggled. "It'll be okay, Saihara-chan. You'll get better, it just might take a while." He jumped and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna go now. See you later!" He walked off in the direction of Miu's lab, probably to bother her. I stayed in the courtyard, my arms crossed.

Was it always going to be like this? Was I never going to be able to kiss him the right way? I want to be able to satisfy him. I don't want to say I love him. Not yet, it was too early for that. But even so, I want to be able to kiss him right. There had to be a limit to how much he can take my horrible kissing.

But would he really leave me over something as simple as a bad kiss?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was with Kaede in her Ultimate Lab. She was teaching me piano. There was really no reason to other than to pass time. Plus, it was pretty fun to learn all the different notes, and hanging out with Kaede was great.

Though, today, my mind was elsewhere. I was still thinking about what Kokichi said. About how I was a bad kisser and I would eventually get better.

Kaede and I were currently playing a piece I had just learned, but I was so deep in thought that I kept pressing the wrong keys. It got to the point Kaede stopped altogether.

"Alright, what's wrong?" The blonde asked, turning as much as she could on the piano bench. My hands were rested on the piano keys and I just stared off, not really wanting to answer. It was no secret Kokichi and I were together and everyone was fine with it, especially since I wasn't big on PDA apart from hand-holding.

I felt Kaede put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, seeing her usual soft smile. "I know you're just a beginner, but even beginners don't make that many mistakes. Something's on your mind." I thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"It's Kokichi," I admitted, looking at the ground as I rubbed my shoulder. "I figured. What's going on, did you guys have a fight?" I shook my head, my face beginning to turn red from what was really going on. "Kokichi tells me I'm a bad kisser." "Oh, I see."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I know I'm not very experienced, this IS my first relationship, but I thought I'd be better at it by now." I know Kaede is my best friend, but talking to her about this was embarrassing.

Kaede put her finger on her cheek, thinking about something before her face lit up. "You know, we could practice!" My head shot up to look at her, my face a deep red. "Kaede, are you trying to tell me something?" She understood what I meant and her face turned the same color as mine, waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no! I don't mean like that!" She scratched her cheek and looked at the ground. "I actually kind of like Kirumi," she confessed. Now that I thought about it, she did kind of act shy around the Ultimate Maid and always helped her when she could. "But wouldn't you rather Kirumi be your first kiss?"

The blonde smiled. "I've already had my first kiss and believe me, I regret it. But I am rusty, so this could be practice for me." I thought about it for a moment. It would be good practice. "Are you sure? What if Kirumi or Kokichi find out?" She giggled and waved the question off. "They won't, no one is up here at this time and neither of them are here. It's fine."

I glanced at the door. It was closed and I didn't hear anyone outside. It's not like we HAVE to tell anyone if no one was around. I looked at the pianist and nodded, making her smile. She clapped happily. "Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to kiss." She took her hands in mine and began

"First, you should hold your lover in some way. You don't have to, but it will help make the kiss sweeter. You can hold their hands, like this," she gestured to our hands, "wrap your arms around their neck or waist, depend on who's taller. Or," she took my hand and placed it on her cheek, making me caress it. "Caress their cheek."

"Next, you want to look into their eyes." I did as she directed. Her eyes weren't as purple as Kokichi, but they still reminded me of him. "As you look at them, start to lean in and they should do the same." Our lips were now centimeters apart. I began blushing again, realizing I was about to kiss my best friend. _'But it was just for practice,'_ I reminded myself.

That didn't make this any easier.

"Turn your head slightly so you don't bump noses and close your eyes. For a sweet and loving kiss, you only want to press your lips against theirs gently. Depending on the situation, it might escalate. But not in this case, obviously. Then, you just kiss." I tilted my head slightly and gently kissed the pianist.

It didn't feel the same as with Kokichi. With him, even though I can't tell the difference between good and bad kissing, I could feel his emotions through our kisses. Even when he roughly kissed me a few hours ago, I still felt the gentleness in it.

A moment later, we pulled away enough to look at each other. Kaede let out a breath of joy and smiled. "I don't know why Kokichi said you're bad at that. That was amazing." I blush slightly at her compliment. "You were great too," I said, making her blush. But now I was confused. If I wasn't bad at kissing, why did Kokichi say I was? Well, it could be that this time, I actually got advice on how to kiss instead of just straight up kissing her.

"Saihara-chan..." The voice made Kaede and I snap our heads in the direction of the door. It was now open and there stood the short supreme leader, tears beginning to well in his purple orbs. I stood up so fast that the bench would have fallen over had Kaede not been on it. "Kokichi, I can explain."

The liar didn't say anything. He just turned and ran out of the room. "Don't just stand there, go after him!" I looked at Kaede before nodding, running out of the room to go after him.

Kokichi was much faster than me and he already had a head start, so I wasn't able to see where he ran off. I did, however, run into Kaito at the entrance hall. "Woah, where are you going buddy?" "I need to find Kokichi, do you know where he went?" "He went down to the basement. Did something happen, he looked like he was crying." "It's all a big misunderstanding, I need to talk to him."

Before Kaito could ask what happened, I took off toward the stairs, careful not to fall on my face when I reached the bottom. I saw the gaming room door open and slowly walked toward it. When I entered, I heard quiet sobs coming from behind the counter.

"Kokichi?" I walked around the counter and saw the liar curled up in a ball. He looked up at me and quickly wiped his tears away, putting his fake smile on. "Hello, Saihara-chan!" I felt a pang of guilt in my heart at how lighthearted he sounded after witnessing Kaede and me.

I took a step toward him, but he scooted away. "Kokichi, I'm so sorry." "What are you sorry about? Sorry about the fact that you kissed the piano freak when you're supposed to be in a relationship with me?" When he put it like that, it sounded horrible. And I will admit, it was.

"Kokichi, I-" "You what? You didn't have the guts to tell me you did want to be with me, so you were going to string me along and play with my heart?" His smile was fading and turning into a scowl. He didn't look like he was acting. He was actually angry. And it was because of me.

"If you didn't want to be with me, you could have said so." The fact he said that with an angry smile hurt my heart so much. The next thing I knew, I was on my knees. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form. "That's fine with me, I'll break up with you so you can be with her. I won't allow myself to be a toy. Never expected you of all people to be like this, _Shuichi_."

Hearing my given name leave his lips in such an angry tone broke me. "Kokichi, please!" The liar looked at me with wide eyes. I had never yelled before, not even when his lies got on my nerves. "You don't have to explain yourself. I understand." He got up and dusted himself off. As he started to walk past me, I grabbed his wrist. He tried to shake from my grip, but I wouldn't budge.

"Kokichi, please. Let me explain-"

"Explain what?! That you don't actually like me, that you never have?! If you want to with Kaede so badly, be my guest!" He ripped his wrist from my grip and began walking out. Guess there's no time like the present. I stood up and yelled at him

"Kokichi, I only kissed Kaede because you told me I'm a bad kisser!" The liar stopped in his tracks. He slowly began turning, looking even more pissed off than before. "You believed that?"

Wait, he was lying? "Kokichi, you're telling me you lied about my kissing? Why?!" Kokichi let out a laugh, obviously done with what I had to say. "I get you're oblivious, but you're a goddamn detective! You should have realized I was lying!"

Tears began to well in my eyes. I thought I knew Kokichi, could tell when he was lying. But I didn't. And I ended up hurting someone I cared about.

"You didn't answer my question," my voice cracked. Why was I crying? Kokichi is the one who should be like this, heartbroken over the fact I kissed someone that wasn't him.

"I lied because I wanted you to kiss me more." The purple-haired male glanced to the side, a single tear falling from his face. "I was teasing you in the beginning, but it turned into a lie I couldn't break." His face scrunched up as he looked at me with fire in his eyes. "But I never expected you to go behind my back and kiss someone else."

I felt guilt in my heart. This was my fault. If I had just confronted him about my worries, none of this would've happened. But because of my anxiety and self-doubt, I ruined the first relationship I ever had.

Kokichi turned away from me. "You were my first boyfriend, Shuichi, and even though we were together for a few months, I hoped you would be my only. But I was foolish to think that."

He walked out of the game room. But before he closed the door, he turned back to me. Tears stained his pale cheeks and I wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and kiss him. But I lost that privilege the moment I agreed to Kaede's offer.

"We're done, Shuichi. I'll put up with you while we're in this prison, but once we're out, I never want to see your face again." With that, he slammed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

I fell to my knees, the tears finally falling. Who would think that I'd be the cause for the end of my first relationship? Certainly not me. Kokichi would never forgive me, especially after he had been so reluctant to do so to begin with.

Kokichi and I were done for. We'd never be able to mend our relationship. And it's all my fault.

It's all my fault.


End file.
